American Isolation Program
by XxBalanced-InsanityxX
Summary: 50 students chosen to partake in this years A.I.P, they must kill their fellow classmates in order to to survive; a game of death, and sure to be a treat
1. Let The Games Begin

Battle Royale Season 27: Upper Perkiomen High school, Junior Class of 2011

"Greetings students, as some of you may know, my name is Mr. Calvello. You may call me sir. I am sure that you are all wondering what you are doing in this classroom at this very moment. Well, congratulations class, you have been chosen to prove your patriotism and self-worth by participating in this years Program"

Around the room gasps are heard. Tears are shed. And students glance around at one another.

"Now, now class no need to despair, think that you are merely, ridding this wondrous country of those who do not deserve such a privilege as to live, you are doing America a service. How and who you deem unworthy, heh, well that belongs in your hands"

Mr. Calvello pauses for a moment, allowing the young adults before him to take in the news that only one of them within the tiny classroom with remain alive by the end of twisted game.

"That's right class, in this game it is kill or be killed. Take a look around the room, at your classmates, even your friends, for you to survive this game, they must all die. Remember, only one survives, will it be you?"

He stares into the eyes of a frail female who trys ever so quickly to avoid his gaze as she trembles.

"You see little girl, with your attitude you may not last very long within this game"

He stands and addresses the class once more.

"You have three days, at the end of three days if there is no determined winner, you will all die, you may have noticed that around your located around your necks are metal collars"

The students begin too panic as the grab at their necks only to have their hands grasp onto a tight fitting collar.

"Those collars allow us here in the school to monitor your progress, and also if you are alive or...not, they are 100 percent water and shockproof, meaning they do not come off, until you win, also, as it happens every year we seem to have a group of students who believe they can "remove" the collars, any attempt to do this will also lead to the collars detonating for the student who is unfortunate to do so"

All the students that were pulling or moving the collars immediately dropped removed their hands from the metal tackers.

He walks over to the board and draws a large diagram of what appears to be an island and sections it off into 64 individual sqaures.

"We are located here, in the center of the playing field. Square 28. To the north is a small urban area that connects to the city and to south a beach that stretches out onto the ocean, and a large wooded area is located in the middle. I suggest you remain on the playing fields at all time, should you attempt to go to far into the urba district of attempt to swim of shore, your necklace will explode, during the span of these three days I will announce areas that are off limits, or danger zones as we put them, if you are in a danger zone when it activates, your necklace will detonate, once the last remaining student leaves, this area will become a dager zone, so no thoughts of "bringing down the system" will occur, remember, you are fighting each other, not the government"

Mr. Calvello gazes into the crowd of couring students and smiles in delight.

"I'm quite surprised, normally I would have had to take out atleast two "nay-saiers" who attempt to fight back" he smiles wickedly "should we begin"

Large duffel bags are rolled into the room

"All of your personal items have be confiscated, your only way of survial for the next 72 hours are these duffel bags, you will be given a map identical to the one drawn on the board, a compass, food, water and a randomly selected weapon. Weapons range from guns, to knives, to blunt objects, and even some surprises added to make the game more exciting. Use them to the best of your abilites, and remember children on ONE survies. Good luck my little soilders"

**Contestant List **

** Boy #1 Jeffery "Jeff" Greene**

** Girl #1 Jackie Krempasky**

** Boy #2 Saxon Macantosh**

** Girl #2 Alaina Landis**

** Boy #3 Aaron Van Dyke**

** Girl #3 Paige Allan**

** Boy #4 Ryan Vader**

** Girl #4 Lydia Kyper**

** Boy #5 Michael "Mike" Dempsey**

** Girl #5 Suzanne "Suzy" Hewitt**

** Boy #6 Kyle Kater**

** Girl #6 Brittany Meese**

** Boy #7 Jared Clemmer**

** Girl #7 Racquel Hawkrider**

** Boy #8 John McHale **

** Girl #8 Victoria "Vicky" Alcott**

** Boy #9 Justin Nolen**

** Girl #9 Evangline "Evie" Espositio**

** Boy #10 Korey Landis**

** Girl #10 Dannielle "Danni" Moser**

** Boy #11 Dorian Mullen**

** Girl #11 Rachael Keeney**

** Boy #12 Parker Shilling **

** Girl #12 Anna Brandt**

** Boy #13 Mark Zingefuse**

** Girl #13 Miranda Liedy**

** Boy #14 Rob Brett**

** Girl #14 Taylor Walter**

** Boy #15 Dan Rowland**

** Girl # 15 Morgan Croissette**

** Boy #16 Raymond Young**

** Girl #16 Georgianna "Georgie" Lee**

** Boy #17 Tyler Godshall**

** Girl #17 Heather Danishanko**

** Boy #18 Caleb Hartung**

** Girl #18 Rebecca "Becca" Ross**

** Boy #19 Malik Elebry**

** Girl #19 Alice Yocum**

** Boy #20 Alec Zappo**

** Girl #20 Nicole Ryan**

** Boy #21 Derek Winkler**

** Girl #21 Samantha "Sami" Stalford**

** Boy #22 Stephan Bell**

** Girl #22 Melissa Gibbons**

** Boy #23 Ethan Wendling**

** Girl #23 Sarah Hunsburger**

** Boy # 24 Benjamin "Ben" Hammil**

** Girl #24 Katlin "Katie" Flaith**

** Boy #25 Jacob "Jake" Engle**

** Girl #25 Ashley Mealing**


	2. 50 Contestants Remaining

As Lyida (Girl #4) ran through the dense, wickid looking forset she only thought one thing to her self

Hide

Lyida stopped for a moment and pulled out her map and compass to try to make sense of where she was and what direction she was going, she determined that she had ran for around half a mile straight

"Thank god for track" Lydia whispered to herself as she continued north, deciding that she was not going to play, but she knew the their would be kids in her class that would choose otherwise, despite her heart telling her that "everything would turn out fine" or "this is just some fucked up game" she knew that wasn't true.

Lyida's thoughts were getting the best of her

_Maybe I can meet up with people, like Anna (Girl #12) or Rachael (Girl # 11)_

She knew she could trust them, or could she

_No Lydia you can't trust anyone, what if there playing_

_ There my friends I have to trust them_

_You can't you need to hide and wait these next three days out_

As Lydia's mind raced she nearly barreled into a tree, she quickly side steped and triped over and extened branch that seemed to grab at her leg, she feel onto her left shoulder and let out a yelp. She quickly sat up and looked around to see if anyone had heard her, after scopping out the area for almost 10 minutes, she decided she was alone.

Alone.

That feeling probably would not leave her for the rest of the program.

_If I even last that long_.

Lydia shook the feeling from her head and leaned up against the tree she almost collided with, and for the first time since she grabbed her map, she opened her bag to find it filled with paper, at the below said paper was a bottle of water and sandwhich, she decided to let the food and water go as it would come in handy later, and she picked up a piece of paper

"Is this my weapon" she asked her self with a chuckle

It wasn't until she looked closely at one of the pieces that she relised it had the names of her fellow classmates on them, along with paragraphs including their weapons, summaries, their backgrounds, and numerous other things that normally to Lyida would serve no purpose, but for the situation she was in, these papers could save her ass.

She decieded that she was going to read all the of the papers, just to know who would be classified as a threat to her, Lydia was a smart girl, but she wouldnt be able to point out a killer if it came down to it.

The first piece of paper Lydia grabbed was that of Evie (Girl #9) and she began to read making sure to make mental notes of all the things she read.

* * *

As Evie (Girl #9) stood at the edge of the forest which crossed into what would normally be a very beautiful beach with a wonderful view of the wide ocean and in the far off distance she saw twinkles, not those of stars, but those of houses, the city, where he was

"Oh John thank god you aren't in this fucked up situation" she said as she held onto the heart shaped locket that he had bought her for their 9 month aniversary, she opened up the locket to reveal a picture of her and john where john had what seemed like cake smeared over his face and a wide grin, while Evie had a look of absolute glee and the remains of cake on her left palm.

She shuddered at the thought of not being able to see him again, but only one thought began to race through her mind.

_Why was this happening?_

Why where they being forced to kill one another, because our shit fuck government which over the past 30 decades turned into a dictatorship rivaliring that of North Korea, Evie even remembers a few years back to a court case she had watched on tv about how a 13 year old boy stole a bottle of water because his friend had passed out right outside of the store and when the owner of the store called the police the kid was shot, not arrested, not given a slap on the wrist, but fucking shot.

She also remembers how hundreds of parents were up in arms over this incident, but when the parents of the child who were shot wound up being murdered, the talk of "over throwning the government" completlety stopped. But Evie still thought to herself, why us, why our class out of all the podunk schools that resided in the state of Pennsylvania, hell even our own district, why was her class picked to murder her classmates, her friends

Friends...

Evie knew she was unliked, hell ever hated, by some if not most of the contestants that were apart of this game, but she couldn't imagine the people acctually trying to kill her, right? I mean thats just wrong, there is no way a normal human would kill for sport, it just isnt possibly, right?

There was rustling that occurred near the left almost 20 feet back, Evie tensed up immeditatly, she had to protect herself

She slowly reached down and opened up her duffel bag and grabbed her designated weapon, which happened to be a crowbar.

She held onto it until her knuckles turn the paleist shade of white humanly possible.

Evie waited until she heard further noise to make any kind of move, she didn't want to run because she knew that there were much more physical kids that were in her class, and she would be easy pickings if it were one of those students and they were playing, or if they had a gun, even if she tryied she wouldnt be able to convince someone not to kill her, hell she has a crowbar in her hand and for all they know she could have just killed another contestnat, so Evie waited, she hoped that the rusling would just continue to go out of ear shot

In a second she heard the footsteps start to approach her, as they started to sound closer she planted her left foot behind her and swung her body around full circle, swinging her crowbar. Brittany (Girl #9) jumped back just in time as the black metal bar collided with the air where not a mintue ago her throat was.

"EVIE IT'S ME" Brittany screamed out as she landed on the ground.

Evie was in total shock, she almost killed the one person she could classify as a friend

"oh my god Brittany, im so sorry" Evie said as she enveloped her friend who sat on the ground crying in a tight hug

"It's fine, I mean, i'll do the same to you" Brittany said in a way that shocked Evie as it sounded like the hoarseness that resided in her voice mearly seconds ago disappeared and something struck Evie as odd

_Didn't she mean "would have"?_

Evie only had times to retract her hands from her friends waist before a sharp pain erupted in her temple, she feel onto the soft sand and gripped the side of her head, Evie took looked at her hand and saw the dark read lquid, before she had time to look up she felt a pain in her stomach as Brittany proceeded to slam her foot into Evie's side and stomach. Evie looked at Brittany right in the eye, and Brittany smiled menicingly back at her.

"It's a shame I have such a useless weapon" Brittany said dropping the broken picture frame that she had beaten Evie with, what hit the sand was mostly the wood of the acctual frame, as most of the glass remained logged in Evie's temple.

"But now I have this" Brittany mocked as she walked over and picked up Evie's crow bar.

"You know it's incredablely stupid to stand in the open like that Evangeline, and that is what will, well, has resulted in your death" Brittany said as she walked around to only to kick Evie in the stomach this time much harder making her roll onto her back.

"Britt you don't have to do this" Evie pleaded as the blood still drained from her head turning the sand beneth her a dark red color.

"I'll be sure to tell John that you begged for your life" Brittany spat before stabbing the crowbar down into Evie's chest, breaking the chain on her locket, her hands fell limp and her vision began to blur and the last thing she could muster out between gasps of breath and blood spatter.

"John..." Evie said as the life was drained from her, and she became the first, but not last, casualty of this seasons game.

"worthless bitch, he is a queer anyway" Brittany mocked the dead girl before picking up the locket and tossing it as far as she could into the ocean, and finally grabbing Evie's duffel bag and disappearing back into the woods.

Danger Zones-28

Pending-none

Contestants Remaining-(49)


End file.
